Winds of Change
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: What's worse than achieving your purpose, the goal you strove so hard to attain? Having nothing left to fill the void within. I achieved my goals, unknowingly setting myself up for this trap, but a solution appears. It may not be the most elegant one, but at least I'll have someone strong to fight. [Godlike! Naruto] [Powerful Hinata]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1 **

Walking through the barren wasteland that had once been a lush and thriving forest, a young man watched the corpses that littered the vast expanse of land in multitudes. Many of the corpses were shriveled up and dried, appearing mostly as mummified carcasses someone had dumped on the floor, whilst others were in just as gruesome states; beheadings, dismemberment, death from explosion, chakra exhaustion, blood loss...

Death had found quite an...interesting...source of souls.

Stretching from the corners as far as the eye could see, bodies lay upon the land. The young man sighed, adjusting his shakujo to a more comfortable position on his back. "So, in the end only I survived? Hn. At least that means Madara won't be able to have the last laugh." His eyes, which had been closed for the last few moments, opened slightly to reveal a ripple-like pattern, with light purple sclerae and irides.

However, when he blinked, the strange eyes had disappeared and were replaced by an equally strange set of new eyes; red, with three black tomoe markings slowly orbiting the pupil. "I can see why having this much power goes against Hagoromo's teachings...but, our paths differ. I choose to grow stronger for my own sake...I have no desire to bring about peace to this hate-filled world of ours."

The young man glanced over the corpses once more, his eyes scanning the faces of those laid down against the ground even though his long crimson hair sometimes got in the way. He made a mental note to tie it into a ponytail or cut it later. His lips thinned, the only sign of any internal displeasure. "Somehow, this outcome doesn't satisfy me at all. I would've thought that destroying the Elemental Nations, a feat no one man has ever managed to do, would fill me with some pride, or satisfaction. Now...I'm left with this empty feeling inside..."

A consciousness within him shifted, touching the shields of his mind with the barest of sensations. Even with that little contact, the redhead heard a voice speak to him. "_You are blind to not see the answer before you." _

The redhead arched a brow. "Oh? An answer so simple that you're surprised I can't see it? Well then, why don't you enlighten me? We've got all the time in the world, bound together by the paths we've taken."

This time he felt the entity come closer than before towards his own mind, pressing quite noticeably against his well-constructed shield. _"Is it not obvious? You strove for so long to achieve your dream that you've forgotten what it means to truly live without any long-term plan guiding you. Without such a goal, anything you set out to achieve will be no more than a watered down goal! something that will never come as close to bringing satisfaction than you felt when you achieved this power." _The entity paused, clearly unused to speaking this much, but foraged on when the redhead gave it a small nudge. _"Also, had your goal been something less grand, perhaps you could've set your sights to destroying the Elemental Nations...alas, what is done is done and all we can do now is find ways to keep boredom from sinking its claws too deeply into us." _

The young man smiled grimly, arms crossed as he mulled the entity's words. "You know, one of these days I'll find out if there is any limit to your so-called omniscience."

The entity nudged his shield once more before drifting away, _"Whatever you say, Child of Prophecy._" Within moments, he could no longer feel the being's presence at the forefront of his mind.

The redhead chuckled humorlessly, cracking his knuckles idly. "Sheesh...I already told you, that title doesn't mean anything to me anymore." He muttered. The night sky was nice and relaxing, moonlight shining down upon him and revealing his appearance to whoever would see.

He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of magatama. On the back of his cloak was a larger Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows beneath it.

His face was smooth and clean-shaven, though not like that of a youth. His hair, long and as crimson as an ocean of blood, framed his face nicely in a messy yet attractive manner.

As his eyes trailed the lands once again, they stopped when they came upon a woman lying in a pool of her own blood. His brow furrowed as he stared at the woman, his first friend and the one he had selected to become his Angel.

Hyuuga Hinata's eyes stared blankly into the heavens, their former shine diminished and crushed. A chakra rod was stabbed into her heart, no doubt the work of Madara, pinning her to the ground and making her easy pickings for the Juubi's chakra draining vines.

Before he knew it, he was standing right in front of her, gazing upon her broken form with an impassive face. He could revive her using the Outer Path, but he found himself less receptive of the idea than the first time. He didn't know all that his eyes could offer, or the drawbacks that came with them; for all he knew, attempting to bring back the same soul twice could lead to a migraine-inducing situation which wasn't going to help him at all.

However, he couldn't just abandon the woman who had been his closest confidant, who had supported him from the day they had met. To do so would be more insulting to his code of conduct than murdering infants.

So...what could he do?

A few more moments ever spent pondering the issue, weighing the advantages and disadvantages of each action, before he came to a suitable solution. The Edo Tensei jutsu was out of the question; whilst it was useful, it's use was strictly militaristic in nature. He would use it if he wanted an immortal army, but there was no way he would ever subjugate Hinata to that fate.

He would have to use the Six Paths technique to bring her back.

Crouching down, he grabbed Madara's chakra rod firmly and tugged. Smoothly sliding out of her body, the rod quickly came out and was tossed aside like a dull kunai. Placing his palm against the hole in her chest, he concentrated and pushed his chakra into her. His own chakra rod, roughly the same size as the hole through her heart, slid into her body and quickly began integrating itself to her chakra network.

Moving on now that the process had begun, the young man moved unto other parts of her body; her arms, legs, face...by the time he had finished, he arched a crimson brow at the almost unreal resemblance she had to Konan. _'Is this a coincidence, or were you just bored when you interfered with our fates?'_ Indeed, it was quite astonishing how much he and Hinata paralleled Nagato and Konan.

The entity paid him no mind.

Shrugging, he returned his gaze to her just as the light returned to her eyes. To her credit, she didn't strike out wildly when she saw his eyes; baring the slight widening of her eyes, her smooth and cold expression didn't waver when she found herself back in the world of the living. He smiled, the first in a long time that was truly genuine. "Welcome back Hinata. How are you feeling?"

She blinked. "My body feels...what happened to me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled, resting his chin upon his open palm. "Madara may have sent you to the Pure World, but I know you had no desire to return there. So, I decided to bring my Angel back as my Animal Path."

Hinata breathed in, savoring the night air. She exhaled loudly, unknowingly making her rather large bust heave and bounce. Naruto paid no mind to it, having already seen her do so several times before. "Does this mean that you won't be able to access that Path whilst I'm active?" She pondered.

Naruto shook his head, "You and I know that those restrictions on the Rinnegan don't apply to me...though I wish that didn't require me to be the Child of Prophecy."

Hinata felt her lips twitch at his grumbling.'Same old Naruto-kun...' Soon enough, the bluenette had regained enough feeling in her body to begin moving, albeit at a slow pace. After a couple of tries, she managed to push herself to a seating position. Setting her lavender-tinted eyes on the one closest to her heart, she tilted her head to the side. "So, now that you've gotten rid of the villages, what's next? I doubt you're going to do something as cliche as rule the lands as an Emperor." She drawled, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Naruto scrunched his nose in distaste. "Oh please...Me? Lead the foolish sheep as their Emperor? I'd rather let the Uchiha have his way with me than do something like that."

Hinata arched a brow. "You'd rather let Sasuke have his way with you? You think I'd let someone else, let alone another guy, get some of what I've claimed?"

Naruto shrugged, not wanting to delve into those issues just yet. "For now, I'm thinking of something that will keep me occupied for a while; I was thinking of something like crafting another species and leaving them to run wild, but I'm not really interested in doing that just yet." He admitted. It was quite odd; back then, his goal had come to him fairly quickly but now that he was in search of another purpose he couldn't find something interesting enough to hook his attention.

A thought struck Hinata, and she smiled at it. "Maybe you should turn yourself into a child again; that way, should you ever find yourself in a fight, you'd enjoy it better." That and she wanted to see his chibified self again.

His deadpan expression told her of his thoughts. "And just who do you expect would be crazy enough to fight us? Pretty much everyone who could pose a challenge to us is dead, with those still alive being a few Genin and civilians. WHY would I need to turn into a child if there isn't anyone I'll be fighting?"

She chuckled and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Okay, okay, I just wanted to see you as your cute ten year old self again." She rose to her feet, stretching her body to get comfortable and work the kinks out. "But you have to admit, the image of you as a kid beating up older and 'stronger' adults would be kind of funny to see happening."

Naruto shrugged as rose as well. "Maybe, but I don't really see any reason to-" He cocked his head, listening to a voice only he could hear. His eyes darkened, giving her a clue as to who he was conversing with, "What do you mean...Seriously? You had this info the whole time and you-"

Hinata watched with fascination as Naruto's face cycled through a number of emotions; there was irritation, then interest, back to irritation, some surprise... "You're a dick, you know that? I don't care if you're me, the truth is the truth! Kami."

Hinata smiled. "What did Yami say?"

Naruto grunted, annoyed by something his darker half had said. "The bastard just came up with an idea, something I'm rather interested in though I hate to admit it." In moments, Hinata found herself looking at a ten year old Naruto, who was glaring at her. "One word out of you..."

Hinata held out her hands, clearly amused yet keeping her silence. It was pleasing to see that he pandered to her strange ideas, even when he clearly didn't want to or found them weird. "So, what did he have in mind?" Whatever it was, she was sure it would involve fighting otherwise he wouldn't have even bothered with his physical appearance.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Dimension hopping."

**-An Hour Later- **

Naruto sighed as he strode towards the Shinju's tree. Hinata was somewhere in his pocket dimension, sorting out the valuable items, jutsu and weapons he had looted from the various villages. It hadn't taken that long to loot the world dry; having placed Hiraishin markers at various hidden spots all over the lands, all he just had to do was teleport over and take whatever caught his attention and would be useful.

The bodies of various infamous Spinoni would also have to be harvested; whilst they weren't the strongest generation, the Gokage he had fought in the Fourth Great Shinobi War would serve him well. It was a shame that he hadn't managed to retrieve all the samples Kabuto and Orochimaru had stored away; then again, having so many Shinobi at his beck and call would most likely create a sticky situation.

Good thing he didn't need the Senju Hokages and the Uchiha madman. Kami knows how much trouble would happen if they were to break the Edo Tensei hold.

Walking through the corpse riddled land, Naruto smiled as he found what he was looking for. There, gleaming with the blood of its former master at the base of the tree, was the Kusanagi forged by Orochimaru and wielded by Uchiha Sasuke.

With a quick flash Naruto was immediately before it, crossing the distance with nothing but pure speed. Grabbing the handle, the redhead quickly stored it in his pocket dimension. Sasuke may have been an acquaintance, but the revenge-driven man had thrown a wrench in his plans several times already, one of which had nearly cost him the chance to kill Danzo and obtain Shisui's eye.

Madara stabbing the bastard in the heart was probably the most satisfying thing the old Uchiha had ever done for him.

**"Oi, partner! Remember to go get your special project before ya leave." **

"Fuck you." Mentally flipping his other half the bird, Naruto nevertheless noted the reminder. Using the Hiraishin jutsu to teleport, the redhead appeared right in front of the Uzumaki Clan Temple with a scowl. Ignoring the slight anger at the reminder of how badly Konohagakure had screwed him over, he climbed through the doors and scanned the room.

He briefly considered removing the masks, but shook his head. He had no real need for artifacts that were basically suicide attacks other than sentimental reasons. Scanning the shelves, the redhead went from mask to mask in search of what he was searching for.

However, what struck the still-alive man as odd was the lack of a certain weapon he had his eyes out for. "Now where did I put scroll? It was right behind this mask..." He murmured, casting his mind to the last time he had it on him.

A minute later, the proverbial light bulb lit. "Oh. Right, it's already with me. Fucking Yami..." Growling at nothing in particular, Naruto stomped out of the temple. Pausing when he was a considerable distance away from the temple, he formed a hand-seal and gathered the chakra required for the jutsu. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu."

Several small fireballs peppered the temple, quickly creating what would become a great bonfire. With the last of his errands wrapped up, Naruto disappeared in a spiraling vortex.

Reappearing in the clearing which served as the battlegrounds for the climax of the war, Naruto went to work crafting a seal to help with his travel.

Towards a new land, where he could find a new purpose.

**-Rosemary Village, Earthland-**

Stepping out of the dimensional spiral, the first thing Naruto noticed was the destruction. He wasn't sure where he had ended up, but he was pretty sure that the villages weren't supposed to be burning down.

From what he could tell, the settlement wasn't quite as big as Konohagakure, but not as small as Takigakure. Even from his spot, which was about a dozen or so feet from the village gates, Naruto could hear the screams of the villagers as bandits ransacked their home.

Watching the flames made him recall what he did to Iwagakure. That brought a smile to his face.

_"Will you seek some answers from that settlement?"_

He shrugged. "Well, might as well see what the ruckus is all about." After all, he needed information on this strange new world. Perhaps he could even see if there was someone strong enough to amuse him for a bit.

Hopping out of the thick bushes he had been crouching in, the Shinobi set off towards the raging flames with a Body Flicker.

Landing on a nearby roof, about a meter from the village gates, Naruto immediately caught sight of a group of men wearing the oddest clothing he had seen herding up a group of children. They had odd spears with them, which emitted sparks of lightning every now and then to scare the children into submission.

**"Dude, whilst I'm all up for killing stuff, please don't tell me you're gonna go save those little bastards."** Naruto paid Yami no mind, already casting his jutsu. **"For the love of tits!" **

His shadow thickened, warped and shot forwards, sliding down the rooftop, down the house and towards the group of ten men. As it reached striking distance of them, the shadows branched into ten different streams that angled themselves behind the smirking men, who were too busy playing with the children to even consider watching their own backs.

Oh well. Stupid people were hardly missed.

The Shadow Stitching jutsu did it's intended use to devastating effect. By the time it took them to blink, the shadows struck. Their bodies exploded, showering the children with blood as their agonized screams joined the myriad of cries in the village.

Losing interest in the screaming children, Naruto hopped down to the group, landing with nary a sound. Of the ten men that had been stabbed, only a handful were still alive. Perfect. Placing his hands on the closest one's head, he initiated the abilities of the Human Path. Within moments, the man was dead and Naruto was left with information to mull over.

Something caught his eye, dashing past the steers. Two little girls, a redhead and a brunette, clearly looking for a place to hide turned round the corner. Normally he would've ignored them and been on his way, but something about those girls piqued his attention.

The magic power that lay within them.

He smirked.

** -Unknown Location- **

Naruto smirked once again as he left the village behind him, burning to dust with black flames devouring what remains were left. Glancing towards the redhead in his arms, as well as the other girl being held in his chakra arm, his smirk widened.

Brushing a lock of her beautiful red hair, Naruto glanced down at the sleeping girl.

Already things looked interesting.

**A/N: Probably not the best prologue/first chapter I've given you, but definitely not the worst. Trust me, the quality will definitely be better next chapter. **

**So, this features a darker Naruto and Hinata in the Fairy Tail world. Now, this isn't the pairing of the story...in fact, I actually don't have a pairing in mind. If I did, it would be probably be Naruto/Any Bad girl. Or something like that. It might also be a harem...I'm just not sure yet. **

**Yes, i took Erza and Kagura from their respective Guilds. Got a problem with it? Too bad (No Jerza drama! Fuck yeah!). I'm surprised hardly anyone does this. Wonder how this will affect Fairy Tail, Erza Knight-walker and various other things. By the way, only Naruto is a kid; Hinata is still a 26-year old woman. **

**Naruto is currently at the height of his power; he isn't going to get any stronger in this fic. The only 'power-up' he's going to get will be him removing his restrictions when facing a worthy opponent...and/or manipulating his chakra to resemble some of the magic attacks in Fairy Tail. **

**Please review **

**MaelstromBankai. **

**P.S: I wrote this mostly in my sleep(don't ask me how, I started falling asleep around 1000 words and woke up to this chapter). Is that really weird or just weird?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 2 **

The forest was quiet as he strolled through, perhaps aware of his presence and trying its hardest to appear non threatening towards him; the animals and birds that called the grounds their home hunkered in their hiding places, their wide awake instincts screaming at them to flee from the unknown entity walking through their land. Even the insects, notoriously known for the noise they made through pretty much every event, were silent.

The only sounds made were the soft crunching of crisp leaves underneath his feet as he walked, echoing ominously through the trees. The unnatural silence, coupled with the night sky, crafted a deadly atmosphere around the small child. It didn't help that the feel of his power was...different. It felt nothing like that of the two-legged ones that sometimes trespassed their home.

This power stank of maliciousness, a darkness that hadn't been seen since the time of the Dragon Slayer Acnologia...it spoke of bloodlust so deeply ingrained into it's very nature, of a passionate fury that simmered in its core and, the most jarring fact, a conscious grip on the amount it exerted on its surroundings.

As the boy made his way into the heart of the forest, several curious creatures poked their eyes out, wanting to catch a glimpse of the being making his way through their homes.

To many humans, the boy wasn't anything particularly outstanding; he was young, oddly dressed and the only thing unique about him was his appearance. There was a girl in his arms, most likely in a deep sleep. To any other person, the sight would be considered normal. However, the large and ethereal skeletal hand that carried another girl in its grip destroyed that image of normalcy.

The arm, a navy blue manifestation of the being's power, was connected to a casing surrounding the boy shaped like a human ribcage. It was quite larger than the boy's form, almost twice as large to be precise, yet managed to carry the small child in its palm without any...incidents.

The animals slunk back to their hiding spots, curiosity satisfied.

As Naruto strode through the forest, taking in the sights that he happened to catch on his little walk, he thought of what he had discovered in the village he just left. The two girls he had taken, both a suitable project in studying and comparing magic energy to chakra, were quite intriguing; from what he could tell, they had a wealth of untapped potential hidden within them despite being only a decade old.

From what he had learned after thinking on the memories of the child slaver, Magic was described as the physical embodiment of the spirit. Apparently, the people of this world connected their physical spirit with the spiritual flow of nature, enabling the spirit to form Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population were able to use Magic, which was noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. Unlike chakra, it took a substantial amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic in battle, though there were some forms of it that didn't require as much concentration.

Comparing Magic to chakra, Naruto admitted that he was biased towards his own internal source of power. From what he understood, the Mages of this world used an incomplete or pseudo form of Sage Mode in the sense that they took in natural energy from the environment to produce such spells. Magic seemed to be more versatile; many people could learn different types of Magic, though the one they were naturally attuned to would always be the easiest for them to learn. Chakra, on the other hand, was much harder to develop and master; very few Shinobi could master all the elemental chakra natures in a lifetime, and even fewer bothered to take on the more obscure fields of chakra usage, such as Fuinjutsu.

Another crunch of dry leaves sliced through his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He peered into the darkness, looking for a decently sized area of land he could use for the night. Spotting a clearing that had potential, he marched over the sparse foliage with quick strides.

Nearing the spot, he nodded in satisfaction. "Good, this will be enough to house us comfortably. Yosh." Lowering the redhead unto the ground, Naruto's ethereal arm gently deposited the brunette as well. Cracking his knuckles, he flew through a few hand seals. "Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four Pillar House Technique)."

Tens of wooden pillars shot out from the ground and came together, morphing into a perfect mesh of wood and other materials. Within ten seconds, a fully functional two-story building was constructed in the outskirts of the forest center. Nodding at the structure before him, the redhead male gathered the girl before him and manifested the chakra limb again to pick up the other girl.

Entering the constructed house, Naruto made his way to the topmost level where the sleeping beds were. It was a simple room, with two beds placed at one corner with a table in the center of the room. Placing the redhead on the bed nearest to the wall, he mentally maneuvered his chakra arm to place the other girl on the other bed.

With the soft sound of the littler girl being deposited on the bed, Naruto dismissed his jutsu. As the blue arm vanished, Naruto moved to the center of the room and settled down into a cross-legged stance.

Closing his eyes, he dove once again into the memories of the man he had killed.

_-Flashback-_

_ Naruto found himself standing in a dark room, somewhere underground if he had to guess. There wasn't much to see, though that could be attributed to the man's focus being elsewhere; from what he could make out, there was a lot of construction going on in the distance, with many people mining minerals whilst wearing some sort of collar. They were chained together using some strange Lightning-attributed cuffs, which forced them to shuffle forwards in a long line. _

_He also noticed several other people, more than likely slavers as well, beside his victim. They were all about average, with only one or two of the bunch having any semblance of power amongst them. One of them slapped the man heartily, a sick grin on his face. "Hey man, when are we gonna head out for the next child-hunt? My boner really needs some attention, if you know what I mean." _

_The man smirked, clearly nonplussed with his partner's tastes. "Don't worry dude, I heard that the boss needs some new brats. Pretty sure we'll be heading out pretty soon." _

_The stranger moaned, something that put Naruto off and made him twitch. Damn, that reminded him so damn much of Orochimaru that it wasn't even funny. "Fuck yessss...soon we'll revive Lord Zeref, get rid of those damn bastards on the Magic Council and live the good life!" The man nodded, his gaze turning dreamy and his eyes glazing over. _

_"Oh yeah, I can totally see it. The Tower of Heaven, shining up there like the sun, whilst the filthy heathens burn at its feet." Naruto arched a brow. **'Tower of Heaven? Am I the only one who gets the irony?' **_

_"Alright you lot, listen up!" A voice bellowed, earning the attention of the group. A large man stepped forwards, his black eyes gleaming with a cruel light. His lips stretched into a full demented smile, exposing his blackened teeth. "The Tower of Heaven nears completion each and every day, but we still don't have enough slaves to pick up the pace! At this rate, we'll be lucky to reach halfway before the next two years!" _

_He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a device. Pointing it towards the closest group, the brute pressed a switch. A myriad of screams sounded off in the area as the slaves were blasted with unknown amounts of lightning; they all fell to the floor, writhing in pain. _

_After a few moments, the apparent leader of the slavers lifted his finger from the switch, ending the torture with a dissatisfied scowl. "As you can see, they're in need of replacement. I want you boys to head down south this time; last I heard, there's supposed to be several small villages down that area. I'm sure they won't mind if we...liberate a bunch of their brats." He sneered. _

_As the men roared their approval, Naruto rolled his eyes at their behavior and decided he had seen enough. The memory suddenly stopped, leaving the youngest Sage in a large white space._

_ "Now, when was the first time he heard of this 'Lord Zeref'?" He mused, opening a file that had a name written on it, though he didn't bother with knowing the bastard's name. There, captured as pictures, were the man's memories; much like Zetsu's mind, the memories were categorized in chronological order with little captions that summarized their content. _

_Humming as he thumbed through the pictures, Naruto paused as he came upon a memory titled, 'Lord Zeref's Might'. Pulling the picture out of the folder, he tapped it and placed it in front of himself. _

_The picture quivered, rippling like jelly for a moment, before it expanded to form a large screen before him. There was silence for a moment before the screen flickered, showing the beginning of the memory._

_ "You wish to know more of our Lord and Saviour Zeref?" Naruto sighed as a different man spoke, this time at the slaver's house. **'You'd think they'd get tired of singing praises for this guy...then again, zealots are a different brand of crazy.' **_

_"Well, let me start from the basics..." The zealot clasped his hands together, as though actually about to pray to this Zeref character. "Lord Zeref is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possessed very dangerous, and very powerful Magic. The grandson of a very powerful Mage, he alighted in an ancient land where he underwent training and mastery in the Black Arts." _

_The victim whistled. "Whoa...he's no ordinary man, that's for sure."_

_ "Aye. He also used Living Magic, an ancient and powerful magic no one had ever seen before, to create tens of thousands of demons. Till this date, several of them still live in the world, biding their time until we revive him from his slumber. He once prophesied that a man with powerful eyes and power that had no limit would join his cause, and that they would usher in a new era of peace that the world has never seen." _

_"Has the organization managed to find the man he spoke of?" _

_"No, we haven't...and there isn't much to go on with. All we have are two words...'Rikudou Sennin'". The zealot sighed heavily even as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Just where are we going to find someone like that?" _

_-Flashback End-_

Opening his eyes, Naruto noted that the darkness had lessened from before. A quick glance confirmed that the two girls were still asleep, which he was thankful for. After all, he still had some preparations to complete before they woke up.

Flicking his hand, a dozen Kage Bunshin materialized beside him. "Alright, I want half of you to create a huge buffet for those two; by the time they wake up, I'm certain they'll be hungry and I can't have them making decisions with addled minds." Six of the clones nodded, darting off towards the forest to get the plan underway. "I want three of the remainders to infiltrate the closest settlement from here and find out all you can about Zeref, his magic and any other information on the Magic Council you can find."

Whilst he was unlikely to get any substantial information on the infamous Black Mage, considering how terrifying he was back in his day, there was always the possibility that new or unknown information could pop up. He also wanted to find out more about the Mage's magic, most especially his Living Magic; it sounded much like his own reality altering jutsu, the Banbutsu Sozo (Creation of all things).

Of course, the information on the Magic Council-or any Council for that matter-would be necessary should he find himself in a situation where blackmail was an option.

With some idiots, it's almost always guaranteed to come down to using incriminating evidence against them.

Turning to the remaining three, Naruto crossed his arm. "We're going to have a discussion about those two. More specifically, how to awaken their magic, how to train them, what to train them in, and various other things that have to be done. Hinata is unavailable at the moment, so let's get started."

"Roger that!"

As they began seating themselves, a thought crept into Naruto's mind that made him palm his face. "How did the money issue slip my mind?" Creating another batch of Shadow Clones, Naruto ordered them to join the infiltration and reconnaissance team to learn as much as they could about the world's currency. After they were done, the clones were to them mass produce a substantial amount of money using any means necessary.

Whilst he was confident that he could provide the basic necessities for the two girls, it wouldn't hurt to have a large quantity of money to fund various projects as well as ease some processes.

Money was _quite_ the influential little thing.

** -Scene Break- **

When she woke up, the first thing she noted was the softness. She was lying on something soft, warm and cuddly that whispered sweet nothings in her mind. Despite having just woken up, the little girl had enough wheels rolling to deduce that she should **really** wake up.

Struggling to open her eyelids, which were suddenly heavier than even her father's hammer, the brunette nevertheless managed to break the hold sleep held over her and sit up from the bed.

Rubbing her eyes, the girl drowsily swept her eyes over the room and gasped, instantly awake at the sight of the redhead girl. "Red Onee-chan!" Bounding out of her bed, tossing the cover aside, she was instantly beside the other girl, shaking her frantically. "Red Onee-chan, wake up! Wake up!"

She shook her several times, alternating between hard shoves and gentle ticklish prodding, but her sister figure didn't wake up. Finally, at her wits end, she decided to bring out the big guns. Hoping that her Onee-chan would forgive her, she raised her hand and brought it down in a loud, angry slap.

**WHAP! **

The redhead stirred, eyes furrowed as she came out of her deep sleep. Sitting up, she groaned and brought her hand to her cheek, which stung for some reason. Opening her eyes, she could make out a purple tinted blob standing beside her. "Red Onee-chan! Thank goodness you're awake!"

"Hmmm?" Rubbing her eyes, the fuzzy blob quickly sharpened until the girl came into focus. With a tearful cry, the smaller girl leapt into her arms and bawled her eyes out, clutching her tightly. "K-Kagura!" She yelped.

The littler girl just continued to cry, releasing all the pent up tension and fear she experienced from the other day. "Red Onee-chan...Nii-chan...Nii-chan didn't come for me..."she sobbed, punctuating her words with wails.

The redhead wrapped her hands around Kagura, stroking her back as she tried recalling what happened yesternight. Soon enough, bits and pieces came back and painted enough of a picture to understand why Kagura was sad.

When she first heard the child slavers ransacking their town, she abandoned her house and ran for the abandoned bunker hidden in the fields of the late Mrs. Walker. On her way there, she almost run into a group of the slavers, forcing her to cut through a rarely used path to avoid them. She then met Kagura, her neighbor, wandering about with scared eyes. Wasting no time, she then dragged the girl towards the bunker, avoiding any patrols they happened to hear coming.

She remembered opening the bunker, hiding Kagura inside whilst promising that her brother would come for her, then...nothing.

By the time she was done, Kagura had calmed down from her outburst, though she was still sniffling every now and then. "Nee-chan...you won't...abandon me...would you?"

The older girl tightened her embrace, silently admonishing Kagura for that ridiculous thought. "Now way. I'll protect you, stay with you all the time. We'll take care of each other..." Her brown eyes hardened, the image of a smiling boy drifting through her mind. _'And when I find you Simon, you'd better have a good excuse for abandoning your sister like that.' It was then that the redhead took a proper look at their surroundings. _

She blinked. "Huh? Where...where are we?" This certainly wasn't what she was expecting to wake up to.

Kagura lifted her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't know. When I woke up, Onee-chan was the first thing I paid attention to." She cast an apprehensive look about the room, noting the stairs at the entrance of the room.

Sliding out of Kagura's embrace, the redhead got off the bed and crossed the room until she reached the stairs. Beckoning to Kagura, she waited until the little girl crossed over as well before descending down the stairs.

The level below them definitely seemed a bit like her old house; there were few things, just some furniture and heaps of food packed unto the table with perfectly clean and pretty plates.

However, the young boy sitting at the head of the table, right in front of them, was what caught their attention. He looked deep in thought, and didn't seem to have noticed her. She began to slink back towards the stairs, hoping to get away undetected.

Her nose twitched. Her stomach **roared**.

His eyes snapped to meet hers and she flinched, her face blushing lightly at her stomach's reaction to the smell of food. His strange eyes stood out, a strange mix of creepiness and danger that served to highlight his looks.

**[Ba-bump.] **

She flinched once again. She could feel her fingers trembling. Even though he hadn't said anything, opting to just stare at her, she felt the hair on her neck rise. This boy...he was dangerous. "Call the other one here." His voice startled her once more, though she was proud to note that she didn't outwardly react to his presence.

She considered trying to run back and grab Kagura before escaping, but the dangerous vibe she got from the redhead staring at her quelled that idea. Praying to whichever god was listening to her, she collected herself and turned to the stairs. "Kagura, come on down."

Hearing a squeak from the top of the stairs, she spared a quick glance to the little girl perched above. Trying to project a gentle and reassuring smile, she nevertheless managed to keep the wariness from her face. "Come on Kagura-chan. There's lots of food here." She coached.

The other girl slowly nodded, crawling down the staircase whilst keeping her eyes locked unto the boy seated before them. When her feet touched the floor, she quickly squirreled towards her sister figure and hid behind her.

The boy arched a brow. Pointing stiffly at the food, he spoke, "Eat. When you're done, then we will talk." And just like that, his attention shifted towards a book that was on the table, ignoring them completely.

The two girls shared a glance, uncertainty shining in their eyes until their stomachs decided to settle the matter themselves. Both blushed as simultaneous roars rumbled from their stomach and quickly dashed over to the table. The redhead reached for a piece of meat, deciding that they might as well take the opportunity before them. No sense in denying themselves at this point.

Besides, life was about taking risks...right?

**-Scene Break- **

_'Did you have a hand in that man's prophecy?' _

The entity returned to the forefront of his mind, as large and imposing as it always was. _"And what would you gain by demanding the answer to your question? You've already proven that you choose your own path, that the prophecies that bind you are nothing more than annoyances than an actual threat to your fate..." _

Naruto snorted. _'You know that the only reason for that is because of your interference as well as the deal we made. Just because your essence rejected the prophecy before, doesn't mean that it was unintentional like you told me before.' _

_"Oh? You believe that this is a complicated plan concocted by myself, and that my earlier actions were just to throw you off from noticing?"_

_ 'With you, any outcome is possible.' _The entity chuckled before withdrawing from his mind, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Naruto watched the girls devour the food before them with interest, even though he appeared to be focused entirely on his book. With no answers from the entity within him, he supposed he would have to find them on his own.

Still...

Glancing towards the girls, he rose to his feet and moved to them. They immediately stopped eating, the tension from before appearing once again in their eyes. That look soon transformed into curiosity as he placed a plate before them.

There, lying innocently on the plate, was a fruit. There were several designs on it, though neither of them could make heads or tails of them. Looking up at the boy, who had crossed his arms, they gulped. Something about this felt...off.

"Do you wish to be strong?" The two were startled by the question. "Do you wish to be powerful? Do you have something to prove? Someone to protect? **Someone to kill?" **The last question resonated within Kagura, throwing the image of her brother running away without her.

"Yes." The answer that came out of her mouth wasn't surprising, it was the fact that she had even spoken in the first place.

The redhead looked uncertain, but quickly nodded when he turned his eyes towards her. "Y-Yes. I want to protect Kagura-chan, even if it costs me my life. I won't let her suffer anymore." She said, squaring her shoulders and glaring hotly at the older boy. "Why?"

"You want to know the answer? Then eat the fruit." His eyes glowed, a navy blue aura wafting around him. "Do so and I will show you the answer."

Gulping, the redhead nonetheless grabbed the fruit and split it in half. Handing the other half to Kagura, she turned to the boy with narrow eyes. "So, you'll show us if we eat the fruit?"

He nodded.

"Alright. We'll eat the stupid fruit...and call us by our names. You already know Kagura, and I'm Erza."

With that said, she bit into the fruit.

**A/N: Alright, second chapter done! **

**Okay, things have started moving. Naruto will eventually develop an interest in Zeref, but that won't happen for a while...maybe when he runs into any of Zeref's demons. Also, he will be interacting a lot with Tartaros, since he will be somewhat familiar with them. **

**I have decided that Erza and Kagura will have the ability to use chakra. It kind of makes sense, as they are Naruto's first team members and he'd want them to have something to fall back on in case they can't use their magic. I won't make them too strong; by the time canon starts, they should be much higher than Mystogan and Mirajane, hard pressed to fight characters like Jura and Laxus and require teamwork and/or luck to survive against people like Makarov, Gildarts, Hades and others.**

**Should Naruto form a group? If so, should it be a guild or an organization similar to Akatsuki? **

**So...at first it was pissed that Sasuke got a Rinnegan, even though I knew it would happen. However, Sasuke doesn't really know how to use it does he? Unless he somehow inherits a user manual in his head for how to work the thing, Naruto is still stronger than him...at least in my opinion. Anyone else agree? Also, is Kaguya's spirit gonna pull a True Final Boss on us?**

**Read and review **

**MaelstromBankai**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Don't hate me. This is just asking a few questions to you guys.**

_**Based on the backstory of Mira, revealed in the latest chapter, should I include her in Naruto's organization?**_

_**Would you prefer Ultear as a double agent for Naruto or should he convert her after Grimoire Heart falls apart?**_

_**Should Jellal die and stay dead? (Personally, this is obvious for me but I wanna hear your thoughts)**_

_**What Magic should Erza and Kagura use?**_

_**Who else do you want to join Elysium (Naruto's organization)?**_

**Your responses will be really helpful, as they have an effect on the next few chapters. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I'd appreciate it if you could get back to me as soon as possible.**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3**

Erza grunted with effort, sweat trickling down from her face and chest as she performed her training exercise. Balancing precariously on a practice bokken using her thumb, index and middle fingers, the redhead growled as she forced her arms to lower themselves once more. They begged for a reprieve, the acidic fire searing her muscles and reducing them to twigs in all but appearance.

Erza ignored the pain and slowly lowered herself once again, gritting her teeth and inhaling sharply as she drew closer to the tip of the handle. "Two hundred…" She began to push, even though the very effort was more than she was capable of. Gritting her teeth once again, she tried to muster up some will, some Herculean strength within her to push through the barrier that her pain had crafted around her. Unfortunately, that was not to be. Already she could feel her arms about to give out; best to quit while she was still ahead.

Pushing herself forwards, she let her balance shatter and her body fall forwards just as her arms and fingers could no longer take the abuse. Falling flat on her back, the little girl just concentrated on the cooling feeling that spread through her arms, ignoring the sensation of her back hitting the forest grounds. "…and I'm done. Thank Kami." She breathed.

The day marked two months since she and her sister figure had met the strange boy who called himself Naruto. Ever since they had eaten that strange fruit of his, he had been teaching them to fight and grow stronger every minute of every day. In fact, for the first month, the only thing she and Kagura had done was eat, train, sleep and use the bushes when nature called. It was rather strict, but she didn't mind at all; the sooner they could control and use the two energies within her, the stronger they would become.

The exercise she had just completed was one of the many exercises Naruto had made the two run through every day. Not only did it build up her arm strength and help with her balance and flexibility, it also taught Erza how to persevere. The first time she had tried it, she could barely make it to ten without losing her balance; the next few times, she had definitely improved but her balance was still shaky. She still continued, vowing to do as many as three hundred before she began the day.

Now, she could do an easy hundred, something she had taken some pride in. It was good to see that she was getting closer to her goal, even if the progress was a little bumpy.

Glancing down at her legs, her tired smile transformed into a thoughtful frown.What had made the exercise more difficult were the rune symbols covering her legs and most of her back; they were weight seals, something Naruto had etched unto her body sometime when she was asleep, which served to help her training by increasing the weight of her lower body. From what she had gleaned, they could be used to increase the strength of her legs to levels she had never thought possible.

It was times like this that reminded her of the time he described the power she would one day wield.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto stood before the two girls, dressed in his usual outfit with a serious expression. Beside him was a large board, with various drawings on it. Erza and Kagura sat before him, watching with interested eyes._

"_Chakra is essential to even the most basic of my techniques; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points called tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as breathing fire, walking on water and even casting illusions."_

_Kagura raised her hand. "How is that any different from Magic?"_

_Naruto crossed his arms, flipping the board over to demonstrate another image. "The differences between Magic and Chakra are many, and most of them are heavily influenced by personal opinions. The one major difference is that when you run out of chakra you die, but…"_

_As he went on and on about the power that he had bestowed upon them, Erza felt a rush of glee overtake her. She could already see herself flying through the air, peppering her adversaries with fireballs and gusts of wind, a goddess on the battlefield._

_Too bad she had no idea what was in store for her…_

_-Flashback End-_

Sighing, she flipped to her feet and began dusting herself off. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I'd better go join Kagura-chan and Naruto-san." She muttered, giving her sore body another round of patting down.

It wouldn't do to get her hands filmed with dust; the last thing she needed was to accidentally blind herself.

"Ara ara, running a little late aren't you?" Erza glanced up to see the beautiful woman before her, eyes closed and a gentle motherly smile gracing her lips.

Hinata Hyuuga, an apparent friend of Naruto who they had been introduced to a few weeks ago. She was a very beautiful woman, though there was a certain aura about her that disproved the theory of her being weak.

The little girl gave a little bow. "Good morning, Hinata-san. How was your assignment?" She hadn't heard much, but apparently Naruto had sent the friendly woman down to the nearest city to gather some items for him. Erza wasn't sure why Naruto, a kid barely older than her, was able to get away with bossing Hinata around, but she kept those thoughts to herself.

Hinata giggled, covering her lips with her palm. "Ah, nothing particularly interesting happened, Erza-chan. Now, why don't we go pay Naruto-kun and Kagura-chan a visit?"

**-Kagura-**

With Kagura, things were much different. Unlike Erza, she had already began the next exercise in chakra manipulation, but at the moment she couldn't even muster up any sense of pride at her learning growth.

Panting tiredly, the little girl glared heatedly at the tree before her. It was huge, a large monstrosity that Naruto had spontaneously created using his Wood Release jutsu. It stretched for many miles towards the sky, with several branches spreading out magnificently. Several notches and holes decorated its trunk, in no apparent order whatsoever.

The younger girl was currently thinking of nothing but various means to get back at her ridiculously strict teacher, who was watching her with an arched brow and a stoic face. They were in the deeper parts of the forest, which Naruto seemed to have taken up as a temporary residence, where the older and taller trees were clustered. It allowed them to train as much as they could, away from the prying eyes and ears of human contact, and allowed Naruto to better connect with the world.

His Senjutsu skills may have been a gift from Hagoromo to achieve peace, but Naruto had no intentions whatsoever of achieving the dreams of an old and unnecessary relic. Had he not needed the power, he was quite sure he would've given the old man a loud and resounding 'Fuck You' before he left.

Then again, had it not been for Hagoromo and the entity's interference, he would've still been under the thumb and control of the village, wasting his being in servitude to those bastards.

Naruto sighed as Kagura made no move to rush towards the tree. Whilst he found it slightly amusing to watch her struggle with a simple concept, a larger part of his being was getting annoyed. Sure he wasn't going to hold her hand through everything, but he knew the difference made when someone offered their advice and expertise to help in someone's training. "Kagura, is there something you don't understand about the exercise?" He was no fool, he knew she was close to overflowing with frustration, but she would just have to learn to operate without falling to the trap of intense emotions.

She snapped her attention to him, an angry scowl decorating her little face. "Why can't I do this stupid exercise? I did everything you told me to do, but I haven't made any progress at all! In fact, it feels like I'm getting worse!"

Naruto glanced at the tree once again and had to admit that she had a point; initially she had done very well, getting to about fifteen steps before slipping from the wood, but she never really made any improvements. As time wore on, the number of steps she would make decreased until she could barely make even five steps up the tree trunk.

Rising from his seating position, he walked over to Kagura and crouched down to her level. His mystic eyes focused on her frustrated hazel ones. "From a glance, the reason that immediately presents itself is that you still aren't accustomed to working with chakra." She opened her mouth to protest, but a steely glance from him made her back down. "From what I can tell, even if you've never had access to it, you respond more naturally to magic than chakra."

Flopping down to the ground, he cupped his chin in thought as he studied her chakra coils. "Try it again, and I'll help you get to the bottom of your problem."

"But-!"

"Kagura, I know you're feeling frustrated and tired of this exercise, but this has to be done if you ever want to maximize the effectiveness of chakra." He spoke, his tone raised slightly against her protest. "If you have large reserves but bad control, you'll just end up wasting chakra you need and will be more likely to die of chakra exhaustion. Shinobi and Kunoichi who manage to get a good grasp of chakra control are, in my opinion, more dangerous than those who rely solely on their large reserves to get them through."

Kagura didn't seem to like repeating the exercise once again, but Naruto's explanation had softened her scowl. Glancing towards the tree, she took in a deep breath and grabbed her kunai from the forest floor. Gathering her resolve once more, she formed the ram hand-seal Naruto had shown her and focused on calling forth the new power within her.

A moment later, she felt the energy respond to her commands and thrum within her body. Focusing a good deal of it to the soles of her feet, she took off in a sprint towards the tree.

One step.

Two steps.

Three, four, five, six!

Seven, eight, nine!

Ten-!

**[BOOM!]**

"KYAAA!" The tree exploded, a shower of wood chips and splinters crafted, launching her back several feet. She closed her eyes, already trying to maneuver herself to avoid the branches of the opposite tree branches, when she hit something…odd. It didn't feel soft, nor did it feel hard; it just…felt odd.

Opening her eyes, she blinked when she found a large blue ethereal arm holding her body. Her eyes trailed from the large skeletal chakra limb to its source, which just so happened to be from her sensei. His amused smile elicited a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

As he lowered her to the ground, he tapped his chin again. "I was right; whenever you pass the ninth step, you unconsciously tap into your magic reserves instead of your chakra reserves. This also seems to happen whenever your emotions waver, especially when you feel frustrated and stressed." He crossed his arms and affixed her with an inquisitive look. "This isn't an abnormality, as even I couldn't get a hang of my chakra when I first started, it just means you'll have to continuously practice controlling your emotions and your chakra until it becomes second nature to you."

Kagura sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Hai, Naruto-sensei."

He gave her a friendly pat on the head, ruffling her hair lightly. "What I would suggest would be to take things slower; place one foot on the tree and channel chakra through. When you're confident that you've gotten the mixture right, remember the feeling and replicate it with your other foot. Eventually, you're going to get the hang of the exercise and then we'll move on to water walking."

Kagura lowered her head, though her hair did nothing to hide the flamed cheeks she was sporting. She mumbled her thanks and stiffly went back to the task, though he noticed that she seemed a tad more relieved now that her problem had been identified and suggestions thrown her way.

The rustling of bushes alerted the two to another presence, which was revealed to be Erza. She had changed her clothes before she came; before, she had worn a short-sleeved burgundy T-shirt and khaki shorts, as well as knee-high mesh stockings, white wristbands, black shinobi sandals. Now she wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs. She gave him a quick grin, quickly moving towards Kagura.

He arched a brow when he noticed Hinata with her. _'Odd, she shouldn't be back so soon…'_ Her eyes flickered towards the deeper section of the forest, a sign he caught easily.

Inclining his head, Naruto rose to his feet and turned to the practicing duo. "You two keep practicing until you can confidently run up and down the tree without any fear. I have some business to discuss with Hinata, so don't expect to see me much today." With that said, he turned about and walked away, gesturing to Hinata to follow him.

They walked for roughly a minute, settling upon on a plot of land in the forest that gave them a more than decent view of the two children yet provided them with adequate cover and privacy. "So, what did you manage to find about the Magic Council?" Naruto asked, perching upon a nearby rock.

"A lot, to be honest. I'm actually surprised at how easy it was," She remarked with a smirk. "Some of it is incomplete, but there are a lot of things that the Magic Council has been doing behind its holier-than-thou appearance. However, regarding the issue you asked me to look into, there wasn't much information for me to find."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Is it that the information is available only to trusted members or there just wasn't enough information for you to discover?"

She winced. "The former, unfortunately. What I discovered only confirms the fact that they managed to find various remains of the dragons…there was nothing about their location or whether they're still in existence."

Naruto clicked his tongue. He had heard of the Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, and had sent Hinata to Era in search for any information regarding the subject. _'Looks like that won't be of much help…'_ "What about any of the other projects they've been working on?"

Hinata watched the two girls continue their exercise, wondering how to tell him what she had found. "It's just as you suspected; there was a certain project that they've been developing, one that's been going on for about two years now. I think it would be best if you read it yourself," she said, handing him a small scroll to read.

He wordlessly grabbed the scroll and unfurled it, his eyes moving across the piece of paper with rising interest as they swept across the lines. He felt the entity draw closer, something resembling interest flicking through the being.

When he spoke, there was a hint of something within his voice, an emotion she couldn't quite discern. "Is this all true?"

She nodded. "Hai. Most likely a survivor from Rosemary Village told them of the burning of their village with black flames. Either way, the Magic Council has begun searching for anyone who uses the black flames of Amaterasu. Also, of the subjects that have undergone the experiments from the project, only one of them has survived."

He tapped his chin. There was quite the opportunity staring at him in the face, and he wasn't one to back down from it. _'Second Generation Dragon Slayers, huh? It certainly would help if those two are to encounter any dragon…'_

"_Indeed, you would be quite foolish to not exploit this opportunity. This 'Eternal Flame' titbit is also of some worth, though I would suggest you investigate a bit more before heading for it."_

'_Whatever.'_

Naruto nodded, reverting to his usual form in a smooth motion. "Very well. I'll throw them off their game whilst looting them of anything valuable I can use. Watch those two while I'm gone; if they actually manage to get a good understanding and execution of the exercise, get them started on water walking." Clasping his hands in a hand-seal, his appearance quickly changed until he was the spitting image of Namikaze Minato.

Channeling chakra through one of the many storage seals on his body, a mask appeared in a small puff of smoke, one that he knew intimately. It was an orange mask with a flame pattern that showed only his right eye. Fitting it unto his face, his Sharingan blazed through the single hole as he lifted his head.

It was time to cause a panic.

**-Bureau of Magical Department-**

The Bureau of Magical Development, a Magical institution located in the Land of Isvan.

It was located in a rocky and dry plain, with no other buildings or signs of civilization in the immediate area; however, while not visible during the day, the night revealed the presence of a built-up area in the distance, this possessing many high, slender structures with lit windows. Other than that, some average-sized mountains sat quite away from the structure, slender rock formations here and there extending upwards from the ground, and, during the seemingly perpetually sunny days, the blowing wind raised clouds of dust that cross the place.

The Bureau took on an otherworldly, mechanical appearance: it was an extremely high building, seemingly composed of metal, whose shape was highly reminiscent of a crescent moon, leaning on the ground with one edge, with a series of massive, dark cable-like structures linking its lower curved part to the ground and holding it in place. At the building's base and scattered here and there throughout its mass were red parts protruding outwards in several directions, while the rest of the structure was metallic in color, with many more, slender parts jutting outwards throughout its perimeter, these having been reminiscent of antennas or pipes.

When Naruto appeared in a flash of black light, he immediately hunkered down, pressing his form flat against the rocky plains. He had changed his clothing, opting to wear a brown cloak over simple pants and a dark shirt, in preparation for the infiltration. His hair had also shifted to the muddy-brown colour of Tenzo's hair, as using Minato's hair colour would give him away.

Placing his palm on the plain, black markings appeared briefly before there was a small puff of smoke.

The summon, a small rust coloured fox sporting the Rinnegan in its eyes, opened its mouth, revealing sharp fangs. Naruto wasted no time in placing one of his Hiraishin kunai in its jaw, nudging it through the link he had when using the Animal Path. The fox immediately moved through the terrain, scampering over the various rocks that littered the area.

When the fox had moved about a hundred meters away from his position, Naruto gave it the command to place the kunai in a suitable location. The fox quickly moved towards a spot, one which was far enough that he wouldn't be spotted using the Hiraishin by anyone from the Bureau. Placing the kunai right behind a boulder, Naruto gave it a pleased nod and dispelled it.

"_**Oi, dipshit. Just walk up to the fucking door and blow that shit apart! Stop pussyfooting around it!"**_

Naruto didn't even blink as he picked up a nearby rock, one that was roughly the same size as his fist. 'Wow, you're awake. Leave me alone.' Etching the Hiraishin jutsu formula on the rock, he made sure to keep the rock in his left hand and substituted himself with the rock furthest away from his position.

And the one after that.

And the one after that.

Within two minutes, Naruto was at the entrance to the Bureau, hidden behind a cluster of rocks. Peering from his cover he made out three guards at the entrance, all male and looking like they were on steroids. He resisted the urge to snort and hefted the rock he kept on him.

Hurling it at the windows on the lower levels, there was a brief moment of silence as it sailed through the air. In fact, had it been an animated movie or cartoon, Naruto was sure that would be the point where all sound ceases and the camera zooms in on the rock, maybe even some slow-motion thrown in to make it even more dramatic.

Thankfully, this was the real world so it didn't last for more than a moment.

**[CRASH!]**

The minute he heard the sound of breaking glass, Naruto flashed over to the room. He appeared in a crouch, and immediately looked up to assess the situation. He was in some sort of lab, which was occupied by a dozen different people of varying ages.

Before any of them could react, Naruto struck. His body _**exploded**_ into motion, striking down the people like a demented Speed Mage; each time he moved, a person died, usually having a black rod embedded in their vital organs. It was so fast that all they had time for was to gawk at the pure speed the strange masked man had before the light left their eyes.

When the last one was finished, Naruto calmly opened the door and stepped out of the corridor.

The interior was far from his expectations; it was shown to possess space-age corridors with walls curving outwards, making the corridors themselves look larger and granting them a certain reminiscence to galleries, and inclined ceilings. The azure walls and ceilings were crossed at regular intervals by greenish black frames which, on the former ones, also bore round, flat lamps in the middle part of the walls. The mildly thin section acting as the floor was black and covered in a series of greenish spots of various sizes, and on some parts of the walls are elongated, curved doors with arched edges, closed by a greenish substance, which could be temporarily opened, with a hole creating in its center and then extending to reveal the entire opening, in order for people to access the rooms behind them.

…Oh, and there was a platoon outside waiting for him to get out. Joy. They seemed to be quite capable, but they probably never had the opportunity to do battle with a shinobi before.

Pity.

Thankfully he wasn't here for the view. His form rippled as he let the Hermit chakra flood through his body, delighting in the looks on the guards' faces as his form changed. Cracking his neck in preparation for the slaughter, he slung one of the two staffs unto his shoulder. "So…" he drawled, looking as relaxed as he stared down at the platoon before him. "…mind telling me how your health plan is?"

The guards roared angrily, charging towards him with Magic Swords equipped and spells on their lips.

His Sharingan began to spin, his blood thrumming at the chance to cut loose a little. "Apparently its great! Chikiri no Jutsu (Blood Mist Technique)!""

The resulting bloodbath was _glorious._

**-Unknown Location-**

The room she was in had a slightly different color scheme from the corridor giving access to it, with its black floor having been covered in red spots. The walls, while retaining a color similar to the corridor's ones, were shown to be straight, with the one overlooking the outside world being flanked by a window which is placed on the outer section of the ceiling. This lit up the white, short platform which housed the room's bed; a bed which, being designed for a child, had a large, cartoonish snake, yellowish and blue in color, as well as covered in elongated brown and white spots, acting as the headboard. Bright colors were visible on other parts of the bed, as well as one the room's walls, adorned by a series of colored geometrical forms in reliefs. To the right side of the room from the entrance, what looked like several large, childlike toys were visible, and some puff-like objects, reminiscent of oversized flocks, were scattered against the walls.

The girl watched the screen before her with interest, especially at the sight of the strange man cutting down waves of soldiers that stood against him. She was a little girl, most likely eleven years old, wearing a large blue shirt and a skirt. Her brown eyes never strayed from the screen, almost hypnotized by the violence that was occurring several levels below her.

She clenched her fists as she watched the man slaughter the guards, her beautiful eyes gleaming with a hungry light at the power he commanded. This man had what she wanted: power. Wonderful, ungodly power.

However, that wasn't important at the moment. Now, with the man's attack on the Research Institute, their eyes were off her.

She could finally escape.

**A/N: Right! All done.**

**A big thanks to all those who responded to the questions, especially Stilphyell! To those that felt it was a waste, I beg to differ. I threw those questions out, not because I didn't know where the story should go, but to see your reactions to some of the possible paths the story could take. After all, my audience is YOU, and if I can't make my audience happy then I'm not doing my self-given job well(of course that doesn't mean that I'll just go along with all that the audience suggests).**

**Action, blood and some torture are coming up the next chapter. Also, Atlas Flame makes an early appearance! But what for? Hope you enjoy it! **

**Read and review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
